


アイシテ (Love Me)

by BlushingPear



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oblivious Jeon Wonwoo, Pining, Shy Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24639583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlushingPear/pseuds/BlushingPear
Summary: Jun has a huge crush on WonwooWonwoo is oblivious (or not?)
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43
Collections: Wondrous Harmony





	アイシテ (Love Me)

**Author's Note:**

> The song is so cute and I adore the cover. I've always wanted to make a Wonhui version since 2017.

**Author's Note:**

> Art : me aka Fifirara  
> Song : toa - Aishite  
> Audio : 동아 's cover  
> [Link](https://youtu.be/5Pz4Z0ji3U0)


End file.
